1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer aided design and to electronic maps, and in particular, to computer aided event and venue setup and to interactive maps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Event ticketing typically involves pricing and selling tickets. Certain conventional techniques statically price event tickets. That is, once a price is set for a ticket or class of tickets with respect to an initial sale of those tickets, the price does not change. Further, using conventional techniques, ticket pricing is often based on insufficient information, resulting in ticket prices that are too high or too low given the actual demand for such tickets.
In addition, ever greater numbers of event ticket are sold online, rather than via telephone or brick-and-mortar outlets. However, conventional seating maps for venues presented in conjunction with such online sales tend to be static, and fail to adequately provide relevant real time dynamic data. Further, conventional seating maps fail to provide adequate interfaces for enabling users to quickly locate suitable seats.